<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a trick of light by swishoflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655202">just a trick of light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/pseuds/swishoflight'>swishoflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Josie Has Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/pseuds/swishoflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me get this straight,” though the situation Josie is being presented with is anything but, “you… sorry, your PR team wants me to date Hope Mikaelson?”</p><p>“Pretend to date, honey,” her dad clarifies, as if that distinction makes this whole situation more acceptable somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is, of course, a common saying, but the inspiration for it came while listening to "Salvation" by Gabrielle Aplin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me get this straight,” though the situation Josie Saltzman is being presented with is anything but, “you… sorry, your <em>PR team</em> wants me to date Hope Mikaelson?”</p><p>“<em>Pretend</em> to date, honey,” her dad, Alaric, clarifies, as if that distinction makes this whole situation more acceptable somehow.</p><p>Josie just stares at him, trying (and failing) to let what has been discussed in the last 10 minutes sink in. When he had asked her to join him for lunch earlier that day, she had been excited, thinking they would finally get to spend some much-needed quality time together. Josie deflates, now fully realizing that this isn’t lunch with her dad…</p><p>This is lunch with Alaric Saltzman, CEO of SBS Industries.</p><p>“But you hate the Mikaelsons.” Her entire family does. The Saltzman-Mikaelson feud is… infamous, to say the least. It spans continents and generations, and it’s filled with scandals, sabotage, corporate espionage and God (or, more likely, the devil) knows what else.</p><p>“Precisely. Which is why the company— why <em>I </em>need your help.” Alaric places a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. “Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but the board believes that announcing the merger between SBS Industries and TriCorp while there is still so much bad blood between our families would be… disastrous. We need to show the public, and thus our shareholders, that we can successfully work together.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand how this has anything to do with me dating Hope Mikaelson.”</p><p>“<em>Pretending</em> to date,” he emphasizes again, as if the alternative is out of the question. “Our PR team put together a very compelling presentation. If you want, I could get them to run you through it and—”</p><p>“No, thanks,” just thinking of what could be in that presentation makes Josie shudder. Her privacy feels oddly violated. “I’m good,” though a sense of unease starts to build in the pit of her stomach as soon as those two words leave her mouth.</p><p>(She is <em>not</em> good.)</p><p>Alaric studies her for a second. “Well,” he sighs, “they explain it much better than I do, but the gist of it is: You and Hope dating would lay the groundwork for our families to slowly start mending the fences in an organic and, more importantly, public way. It’s all about public perception… and it’s certainly more believable than Klaus Mikaelson suddenly getting over a decades-old grudge.”</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Just <em>wow</em>.</p><p>Her dad might be a ruthless businessman, but Josie has never seen him cross this particular line. He has never involved his daughters in any of his dealings. In fact, he makes it a point to keep his corporate and family life separate.</p><p>Josie never thought she would see Alaric Saltzman, the businessman, and Alaric Saltzman, the father, exist in the same space but now…</p><p>Now he wants Josie to very publicly date Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter of all people?</p><p>For the good of his company?</p><p><em>Sellout</em>.</p><p>In that moment, Josie hates… no, she <em>strongly dislikes</em> her father. What he is asking her to do goes against her very nature, and he knows it.</p><p>She has worked really hard to stay out of the public eye, despite the attention that her last name inspires. The spotlight has always made her feel dizzy and she wants no part of it.</p><p>(Lizzie Saltzman, on the other hand, thrives in the spotlight.</p><p>Josie’s sister had not hesitated to storm through the doors her last name had opened for her. It had been Lizzie’s natural talent and cunningness, however, that had allowed these opportunities to flourish into a successful acting career…</p><p>… to no one’s surprise —she did always have a flair for the dramatic.</p><p>Lizzie would probably have been their dad’s first choice for whatever <em>this</em> was if it weren’t for the fact that she was already in a committed —and very public— relationship. Josie would insist, knowing her sister would probably enjoy this whole charade, but she has a pretty accurate idea of how that particular conversation with Alaric would go:</p><p>“But Lizzie—”</p><p>“Is dating MG.”</p><p>“But, dad, polyamorous relationships are—”</p><p>“Josie, this has to be approved by our board of directors.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Twenty old white men?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ugh. You should really consider diversifying your board, dad. It’s been proven that—”</p><p>“That’s not what is up for discussion right now, honey.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.”)</p><p>Alaric is looking at her with pleading eyes, which makes Josie hat— <em>dislike</em> her father even more.</p><p>Because he knows (he <em>knows</em>) that Josie has a hard time saying “no”, especially when it comes to helping those she loves.</p><p>But maybe…</p><p>“What does Hope Mikaelson think about all this?” Josie grasps at this last bit of, well, <em>hope</em> like a lifeline.</p><p>“Oh, maybe I should have led with that. She has already agreed to do it.”</p><p>Damn you, Hope Mikaelson.</p><p>“Okay,” let the record show that she is <em>not</em> happy with this, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>And, just like that, Josie Saltzman has gotten herself a new girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A ridiculously hot new girlfriend.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>When Josie is feeling anxious, she researches (and researches and researches). Facts are like a soothing balm to her overdriven brain.</p><p>Except, in this case, facts happen to be Instagram pictures of Hope Mikaelson.</p><p>(Hope Mikaelson laughing with her head thrown back, joy shining through the screen.</p><p>Hope Mikaelson staring directly into the camera, auburn hair framing her face like the masterpiece it is.</p><p>Hope Mikaelson in the cover of a magazine; commanding, immaculate, unattainable.</p><p><em>Hope Mikaelson</em>.)</p><p>So, instead of calming Josie’s brain down, her traitorous research only serves to send her heart into overdrive along with it.</p><p>It only gets worse when her eyes land on Hope’s follower count.</p><p>
  <strong>3.2 million followers</strong>
</p><p>Blood starts pounding in her ears and she has the sudden urge to throw her phone across the room, an intense need to get all this away from her.</p><p>To get herself away from all of this.</p><p>A small sob escapes her. She doesn’t know if she can do this.</p><p>But then her dad’s pleading eyes flash across Josie’s mind and an awful guilt takes a hold of her, and she knows there is no backing out.</p><p>She <em>has</em> to do this.</p><p>Drained, she lies down on her bed, fully intending to call it a day even though it’s only 7:30 PM.</p><p>Her phone, however, seems to have a different idea because it buzzes as soon as Josie closes her eyes. It’s an e-mail notification from a Dana Lilien and the subject reads “Initial PR Meeting.”</p><p>Ugh. Not now Dana.</p><p>(Maybe if she ignores it long enough it will self-destruct?)</p><p>Sighing, she unlocks her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Hi Josie,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope this e-mail finds you well!</strong>
</p><p>(It doesn’t.)</p><p>
  <strong>My name is Dana Lilien and I am part of the PR team that will be handling your relationship with Hope. The team and I are really excited to make Hosie happen!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We were hoping to have an initial meeting with both you and Hope this Wednesday at 10 AM. Please confirm your availability and do let us know if there is another time that would suit you better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Looking forward to working with you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Best regards,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dana Lilien</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Public Relations Specialist</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SBS Industries</strong>
</p><p>Josie lets her head fall back to her pillow and just stares at the ceiling.</p><p>What has she gotten herself into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm on Twitter at @swishoflight if you want to chat :) Some other notes:<br/>- I haven't written a fic in 3 years, so hope it isn't too bad (I got sick of re-reading it, so I had to force myself to post it lol).<br/>- Apologies for the lack of Hope in this chapter, but I needed to set everything up. She is in next chapter :)<br/>- I know this chapter is short, will try to make future ones longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie moves the phone away from her ear as soon as she finishes telling Lizzie the news.</p>
<p>3…</p>
<p>2…</p>
<p>1…</p>
<p>“Dad asked you to do <em>what</em>?!”</p>
<p>Lizzie is currently in London working on some big film, and while Josie couldn’t be prouder of her sister and everything she has accomplished so far, the selfish part of her just wants to beg Lizzie to come home already.</p>
<p>They have never been apart for this long.</p>
<p>“I will kill him.”</p>
<p>“Lizzie…”</p>
<p>“I <em>will</em>,” she insists. “Don’t worry, Jo, you won’t lose me to the system. My stint on ‘How to Get Away with Murder’ taught me everything I need to know in order to pull this off.”</p>
<p>Josie smiles to herself —Lizzie’s antics always have a way of cheering her up and taking her mind off things.</p>
<p>God, she misses her sister.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t your character the one who got murdered?” Josie teases, knowing full well it was.</p>
<p>“Um, <em>rude</em>.” Though they are thousands of miles away, Josie can practically see Lizzie rolling her eyes. “And to think I was willing to murder our own father for you, you ungrateful witch.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Lizzie, you know I appreciate your support… as bloody and illegal as it might be.”</p>
<p>“You better,” she huffs.</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silence.</p>
<p>Lizzie sighs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry dad put you in this position,” she finally says. “Does he even realize how much this will…” she takes a deep breath. “It’s not fair to you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” and she does, but… “Please don’t be mad at him.”</p>
<p>That is the wrong thing to say.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, Josie,” the frustration in her sister’s voice is evident. “<em>You</em> should be mad at him!”</p>
<p>“And I am,” Josie rushes to reassure her, “but we both know me being mad at him and you being mad at him are two very different things.”</p>
<p>(The latter apparently ends in murder, for starters.)</p>
<p>Lizzie considers this. “I guess,” she relents, “but I… Jo, I wish you wouldn’t let people walk all over you… I did enough of that when we were teenagers to last a lifetime.”</p>
<p>Lizzie sounds defeated and all Josie wants to do in that moment is reach through the phone and hug her. She wishes her sister would stop beating herself up over this —they’ve talked about it ad nauseam and Josie has more than forgiven her.</p>
<p>“Lizzie…”</p>
<p>As if sensing where the conversation is heading, her sister quickly steers it back to the topic at hand in the most Lizzie way possible: “But, hey, at least your new girlfriend is hot!”</p>
<p>“Lizzie!” Josie feels warmth creep up her neck.</p>
<p>“When do I get to meet her?” she teases.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> haven’t even met her. We have a meeting with our PR team tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“<em>Our </em>PR team?” Lizzie repeats, amused. “Aww, you’re already sharing things! How precious.”</p>
<p>Josie pouts. “You’re mean.”</p>
<p>Josie hears Lizzie let out a soft laugh, which makes her smile.</p>
<p>(She <em>really</em> misses her sister.)</p>
<p>They are quiet for a minute.</p>
<p>“Josie?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Promise me that you will put a stop to all this if it gets to be too much,” after all these years, the fierceness in Lizzie’s voice should not take Josie by surprise, yet it still manages to. “Nothing —certainly no stupid company— is worth more than your mental health and wellbeing.”</p>
<p>Josie’s eyes start to prickle.</p>
<p>(She loves Lizzie so fucking much.)</p>
<p>“Okay, I promise,” Josie responds after a moment, nodding though her sister can’t see her. “But you have to promise not to go ballistic on dad.”</p>
<p>“No can do, sis.”</p>
<p>Lizzie ends the call before Josie has a chance to protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” the expectant look the receptionist gives Josie makes it clear that what he really means is ‘State your purpose.’</p>
<p>“Um, hi,” Josie says, fidgeting a little. She’s been restless all morning, her thoughts running an Olympic-worthy marathon in her mind. It’s exhausting, to the point where even having a simple conversation with someone feels like a grueling task. “I have a 10 AM meeting with Dana Lilien?”</p>
<p>It comes off more like a question than a statement. The receptionist stares at her for a second, and Josie fidgets under the intense scrutiny of his gaze.</p>
<p>It must seem like she’s on drugs, all sweaty and twitchy.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Another second passes before he finally reaches for the phone on his desk, presumably to call Dana.</p>
<p>(Hopefully not to call security.)</p>
<p>“I’ll let her know you’re here,” he says, “why don’t you take a seat in the meantime?”</p>
<p>Relief floods Josie. While she’s not looking forward to this stupid meeting, it beats being escorted out by security from her dad’s own building.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Josie sits down and takes her phone out, if only to have something to do with her hands while she waits. Her lock screen displays a photo MG had taken earlier that year, on the twins’ 22<sup>nd</sup> birthday.</p>
<p>It’s a candid shot of Lizzie and Josie laughing, chocolate cake all over their faces and hands.</p>
<p>A comforting warmth fills her heart at the memory, allowing it to slow down to its normal rhythm for what feels like the first time since waking up that morning.</p>
<p>“Josie?” She looks up at the sound of her name and sees a blonde woman approaching her. “Hi, I’m Dana, it’s nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>Ah, yes, Josie’s worst nightmare in high heels. She doesn’t have a problem with Dana per se, more with what the woman embodies —the end of Josie’s life as she knows it.</p>
<p>“Hi, it’s nice to meet you too.” Josie gives her a polite smile that honestly feels more like a grimace.</p>
<p>(Off to a great start.)</p>
<p>Dana doesn’t offer Josie a hand to shake, for which she is grateful because her hands are clammy.</p>
<p>Josie wipes her hands on her dress just in case.</p>
<p>“This way,” Dana turns around and begins walking, assuming Josie will follow, “we have the board’s usual conference room booked for maximum privacy. Our next meeting will be at TriCorp’s offices…”</p>
<p>As she walks behind Dana, the hold anxiety has on Josie tightens.</p>
<p>Each step she takes further cements the reality of her new situation until the idea turns into solid concrete and the weight of it finally sinks in…</p>
<p>This is really happening.</p>
<p>Her heart starts to race once more, the respite it found in memories of birthdays and chocolate cakes long forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The universe must have it out for Josie because <em>of course</em> Hope Mikaelson is even more beautiful in person.</p>
<p>Josie learned during her research that Hope is an artist, but seeing her there, sitting at that conference table with the soft morning light enveloping her, Josie thinks Hope might as well be another painter’s tour de force.</p>
<p>Hope looks up when Josie and Dana enter the room and the moment blue meets brown, Josie swears she can feel herself falling a little bit in love.</p>
<p>Hope gives her a once-over, her expression unreadable.</p>
<p>(And if Hope’s eyes linger on Josie’s bare legs, she chalks it up to her imagination.)</p>
<p>Before Josie can compose herself enough to say something (<em>anything</em>), Hope stands up and crosses the room, extending her hand as she approaches Josie. “Hi, I’m Hope.”</p>
<p>“Josie,” is all she manages to respond, taking Hope’s hand in her own.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the action has a calming effect on Josie.</p>
<p>(<em>Oh?</em>)</p>
<p>… Until she remembers her clammy hands.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Panicked, Josie abruptly lets go of Hope’s hand… which must come across as rude, now that she stops to think about it.</p>
<p>Wonderful.</p>
<p>Trying to make up for it, Josie pulls out her trademark ‘I’m not rude, I’m just a pansexual mess’ smile.</p>
<p>Hope gives her an odd look but returns Josie’s smile with a small one of her own.</p>
<p>“Great, now that introductions have been made, why don’t we start? Your manager informed me you have another meeting to get to afterwards, Hope.”</p>
<p>Oh, right. Dana is still in the room.</p>
<p>The woman is now standing at the end of the massive conference table, so they walk closer to her before taking a seat next to each other.</p>
<p>“First of all, thank you both for being here today,” Josie would rather be anywhere else, but sure, “the team and I have been working really hard on putting all of this together. I’m your main point of contact, so you won’t be seeing much of them, but rest assured: our team is always there, working their magic behind-the-scenes.”</p>
<p>That sounds more like a threat than a reassurance to Josie.</p>
<p>A team of people planning and analyzing her every move is what the dystopian novels Lizzie loves so much are made of, but there is not much Josie can do about it at this point… though she briefly wonders if she could get away with slowly rolling out of the room on her chair before making a run for it.</p>
<p>(Maybe being escorted out by security wouldn’t have been so bad?)</p>
<p>Oblivious to Josie’s escape fantasies, Dana pulls up a presentation on the screen behind her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>MAKING HOSIE HAPPEN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>PR strategy for SBS Industries/TriCorp merger</strong>
</p>
<p>For fuck’s sake.</p>
<p>Being extremely aware of Hope's presence next to her, Josie can’t help stealing a quick glance in her direction to check if Hope had any reaction to that ridiculous title. Hope’s face, however, remains inscrutable —she must be used to all this, Josie reasons, being a celebrity and what not.</p>
<p>Dana clicks onto the next slide.</p>
<p>Heat rushes to Josie’s cheeks and she has to fight the urge to bury her face in her hands.</p>
<p>Alaric Saltzman is a dead man walking, she decides in that moment, because on screen is Josie’s awkward high school yearbook picture.</p>
<p>(‘Traitor, traitor, traitor,’ the violent beats of her heart seem to scream.)</p>
<p>As if that wasn’t enough, there is a professional photo of Hope, looking every bit like the model Josie knows she is, next to hers.</p>
<p>Looking at the pictures side-by-side, Josie can’t help but feel… plain.</p>
<p>This has nothing to do with Josie’s self-esteem and everything to do with everyone paling in comparison to Hope Mikaelson.</p>
<p>The PR team has their work cut out for them, she thinks, because how in the world are they going to convince ‘the public’ that Hope <em>chose</em> to date a mere mortal like Josie?</p>
<p>Cheeks still burning, Josie sneaks another peak at Hope. Her eyes are glued to Josie’s picture and the corner of her lips are twitching up, as if she’s trying to hold back an amused smile or, worse, laughter.</p>
<p>Josie doesn’t blame Hope —it <em>is</em> a pretty bad picture— but still feels a little humiliated.</p>
<p>(She will definitely be helping Lizzie hide their dad’s body.)</p>
<p>“First, some house cleaning,” Dana interrupts her inner turmoil, “Josie, what’s your Instagram handle? The team couldn’t find your account.”</p>
<p>Josie notices then that there is a list of Hope’s social media accounts under her picture. There is a big red question mark under Josie’s. “Um, I… don’t have one?”</p>
<p>Dana raises an eyebrow as if to say, ‘in this economy?’</p>
<p>“Twitter? Facebook?” Dana tries.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Josie sinks into herself, her anxiety spiking under the poorly-concealed judgment in Dana’s stare, “I don’t really have any social media.”</p>
<p>Dana opens her mouth, then immediately closes it, as if deciding against whatever she was going to say. “That’s fine,” she says instead, though her tone sort of implies that it isn’t, “I’ll put the team on it. Social media is key to our strategy, so we’ll definitely have to get you on there.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Josie doesn’t even try to argue, she just wants Dana to stop focusing on her so intently.</p>
<p>Satisfied with Josie’s response, Dana moves on to the next slide.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Step 1: The meet-cute</strong>
</p>
<p>“So, next week, there is a charity gala…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on Twitter: @swishoflight :)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but then again, I never am, lol.</p>
<p>Chapter 3 will be the gala. I'll be visiting my family for most of October, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. It doesn't help that I'm the world's slowest writer, but will try to get chapter 3 to you ASAP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of you were wondering what Hope's thoughts were on all this... So Hope POV it is ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 15, 2020 | 2:07 PM</p><p>
  <strong>Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby Split After Two Years Due to ‘Hectic Schedules’</strong>
</p><p>It’s official: Love is dead. The two-year romance between Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby has come to an end, sources close to the pair confirm.</p><p>The former couple met backstage at the 2018 Teen Choice Awards, where Mikaelson received an award for ‘Choice Model’ and Kirby’s band, The Mud Golems, performed their hit single ‘The Runaway’. Their chemistry was “instant”, according to those who witnessed their backstage interaction, and the two began dating shortly after.</p><p>Unfortunately for Handon shippers, as fans of the couple have taken to calling themselves, our insider tells us that “The spark wasn’t there anymore.” The pair spent most of their 2019 apart, as Mikaelson was busy in Europe with art exhibitions and modeling work, while Kirby stayed behind for his band’s U.S. tour. “It just wasn’t working,” our insider adds, “their hectic schedules kept getting in the way.”</p><p>Do you think the two are done for good or is there still hope (pun intended!) for Handon?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no ‘hope’ for Handon, but someone had apparently forgotten to tell Landon this.</p><p><strong>Landon (11:31 AM)</strong> <strong>I know we said we would try the whole ‘friends’ thing, but…</strong></p><p><strong>Landon (11:31 AM)</strong> <strong>Look, Hope, can we please talk?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Landon (11:32 AM) I miss you</strong>
</p><p>Hope groans as the latest messages from her ex begin flooding her screen.</p><p><em>Not this shit again</em>.</p><p>It’s been 7 months since their break-up and Hope has made it abundantly clear that she has no interest in ‘rekindling their relationship’ or whatever, but Landon refuses to give up. It fucking frustrates her to no end.</p><p>Hope wishes he would stop making this so damn hard for them because she would actually love for the two to remain friends. Landon’s a great guy, she just doesn’t see him like<em> that </em>anymore.</p><p>Her saving grace comes unexpectedly later that afternoon, in the form of a very odd favor.</p><p>Hope and her dad, Klaus, are having lunch at her place when:</p><p>“I need you to date Alaric Saltzman’s daughter.” He poses the request as casually as if he were asking for the salt or more wine.</p><p>“Sure,” she shrugs. The request comes out of left field and it confuses the hell out of Hope, but her dad wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important —she assumes it has something to do with the upcoming merger of his company with the Saltzmans’. Plus, Hope would do anything for her family, no questions asked.</p><p>“Excellent, I’ll have your team coordinate with our PR people.”</p><p>Not much else is said on the topic. Hope knows she could ask her dad for more details, but she will just let her team handle this one —she has too much on her plate already (figuratively and literally, this lasagna is not going to eat itself.)</p><p>After Klaus leaves, the first thing Hope does is grab her phone and type ‘Alaric Saltzman daughter’ into Google.</p><p>
  <strong>Elizabeth “Lizzie” Saltzman</strong>
</p><p>Growing up, Hope had indirectly been taught to respond with scorn to anything Saltzman-related. The grass was green and the Mikaelsons and the Saltzmans hated each other, it was just how things were.</p><p>Her first reaction to Elizabeth Saltzman, however, is decidedly not scorn. With her delicate features, fiery eyes and confident smile, the woman is nothing short of beautiful.</p><p>They would make a hot couple, Hope has to admit.</p><p>That’s when it hits her: This is <em>perfect</em>. Since words don’t seem to be doing the trick, a heavily publicized new relationship —which, with a PR team being involved, it is bound to be— is exactly what Hope needs to get Landon to back off, to convince him that they are better off as friends and that she has moved on.</p><p>Sometimes life really does have a way of working itself out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The woman who walks into the conference room with Dana is most definitely not Elizabeth Saltzman.</p><p>Where Elizabeth had been all confidence and poise, the newcomer’s aura is that of a spooked deer —in fact, Hope wouldn’t be surprised if any sudden noise or movement sent the woman running in the opposite direction. Her eyes, instead of a captivating blue, are a lovely shade of brown and exude a kindness that instantly draws Hope in.</p><p>This woman might not be Elizabeth Saltzman, but she is just as beautiful.</p><p>(She also has toned legs that seem to go on for miles and is wearing a dress that shows them off splendidly…</p><p>… An observation which has absolutely nothing to do with the comparison Hope is going for, so she shoves the thought away and prays her gaze didn’t linger for too long, lest she be caught drooling like a teenage boy.)</p><p><em>Manners</em>. A voice that sounds awfully like her father’s snaps Hope out of her less-than-polite thoughts, reminding her to stand up and greet the newcomer.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Hope,” she introduces herself, offering not-Elizabeth her hand.</p><p>A delicate hand envelops her own, giving it a gentle shake, as a soft “Josie” escapes the woman’s mouth.</p><p><em>Josie</em>.</p><p>Hope’s mind barely has a second to register the warmth and softness of Josie’s hand before the brunette forcefully pulls it away, as if she’s been burnt by Hope. Josie is quick to offer her a nervous smile.</p><p>It seems Hope’s spooked deer assessment had been spot-on.</p><p>Later, when Josie is squirming under Dana’s harsh gaze, Hope worries that this stunt they are pulling will have lasting negative consequences on Josie. She seems sweet and Hope knows that exposing her to the unforgiving world of tabloids and crazed fans might break her.</p><p>Hope almost wants to reach out and ask Josie whether she is sure that she wants to go through with this, to reassure her that it’s okay if she doesn’t.</p><p>But it’s not her place to do so —they have barely spoken two words to each other, after all.</p><p>This is not a real relationship, she reminds herself.</p><p>This is a business transaction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope is bored.</p><p>Despite being somewhat of a celebrity, events and parties are not really her thing. Charity events, despite what anyone might think, are even worse: They are just an excuse for rich people to pat themselves in the back for doing the bare minimum. For three hours straight.</p><p>A bloody nightmare, really.</p><p>“Miss Mikaelson, can I just say how dashing you look tonight?” There’s also the ass-kissing and, when the universe decides to really shit on Hope’s night, some low-key flirting from old white men.</p><p>Hope forces a pleasant expression on her face, mentally preparing herself for what is likely to be an uncomfortable conversation. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.”</p><p>“The cause we are supporting tonight is truly wonderful, don’t you think?” Hope knows this is a rhetorical question. She also knows that this man will talk her ear off for the next ten minutes or so, not caring in the least what Hope has to say. Like most of the gala’s attendees, his sole purpose for the night is to inform as many people as possible just how generous he and his company are. “I’ve just always felt connected to…”</p><p>Hope’s role in this conversation?</p><p>Smile and nod.</p><p>(Wash, rinse, repeat.)</p><p>It’s been about five minutes of smiling and nodding when Hope spots her over the man’s shoulder.</p><p>Her soon-to-be fake girlfriend.</p><p>Josie looks stunning in a pale pink dress, brown hair softly cascading over her shoulders.</p><p>She also looks as uncomfortable as Hope feels.</p><p>(Ah, yes, her little spooked deer indeed.)</p><p>The man has, of course, continued talking, not noticing Hope’s attention now lies on one Josie Saltzman. Hope waits for the man to finish his sentence before excusing herself and making her way to Josie.</p><p>Dana will be unhappy about this, she knows; Hope and Josie are not supposed to talk to each other until later that night, when a photographer will capture a fabricated picture-perfect moment.</p><p>But <em>fuck that</em>. Hope is tired of listening to these assholes blow their own trumpet and Josie looks about ready to bolt out the main door, so Hope figures she’s doing everyone a favor by moving up the schedule.</p><p>Sorry, Dana.</p><p>“Hi there,” Josie lets out an adorable little ‘Eek!’, clearly not having expected anyone to approach her.</p><p>Josie turns around to face Hope, a hand on her heart, as if trying to calm it down. “Um, hi?”</p><p>Josie gives her a questioning look. They haven’t seen or talked to each other since last week’s meeting at SBS Industries and now, here she is, not following the plan Dana and her PR goons had carefully crafted for tonight.</p><p>Hope wishes she could simply tell Josie that she wants a break from all the smiling and nodding, that she has never been that great at following plans to begin with.</p><p>Alas, they can’t risk someone overhearing them, so Hope sticks to the charade instead. “I’m Hope Mikaelson, and you are?”</p><p>“Josie Saltzman.” This time, when they shake hands, Josie’s hand stays put in hers, giving Hope a chance to fully appreciate its warmth and softness. Josie has nice hands, Hope decides then, which is good because she knows they will be doing a lot of hand-holding in the future.</p><p>“Saltzman? I didn’t know Alaric had another daughter.” Well, she hadn’t known before their meeting last week.</p><p>“Yeah, most people don’t,” Josie hesitates, but then adds, “I don’t really like being in the public eye.”</p><p>This revelation comes as no surprise to Hope. She had guessed as much from their first meeting… and from the lack of information on Josie she had found online after said meeting.</p><p>“Why are you doing this, then?” is what Hope really wants to ask, but 1) they are in public and 2) she doesn’t want to cross some sort of unspoken line, so she settles for “What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” instead.</p><p>“I’m a music major,” Josie says. “Well, I’m taking a bit of a break… That’s the goal, though.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, yet another nervous habit of hers, Hope notes. “How about you?”</p><p>Hope wants to keep talking about Josie (the Internet had truly been utterly useless), but it’s only fair if Josie wants to ask some questions of her own. She wonders if Josie had bothered Googling her —not that she cares, either way.</p><p>“I’m a model and an artist. I paint, mostly, though I’ve started doing some sculpting lately and have found that I really enjoy it.” After all the dull conversations she’s been subjected to in the past couple of hours, this simple chitchat feels refreshing. Before Hope can process what she’s saying, a flirty “Hey, I’m still looking for a muse if you want to do something over this music break of yours” escapes her.</p><p>Since she already went there —despite this being <em>nowhere</em> close to what Dana had instructed them to do— Hope tops her suggestion off with a wink.</p><p>To her pleasant surprise, a beautiful pink colors Josie’s cheeks.</p><p>That’s when the flash goes off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading! All your comments and kudos have kept me motivated :) You can come chat with me on Twitter @swishoflight.</p><p>Next chapter: Dana is not happy with Hope. Oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of Hope's POV. We'll be returning to your regularly scheduled Josie POV for the next chapter.</p><p>Also, thanks to my wonderful friend Paulette (@greasyfrenchie) for her support &lt;3 It helped me finish this chapter sometime this year, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 17, 2020 | 1:12 PM</p><p>
  <strong>Hope Mikaelson Flirts with Family’s Archnemesis at Charity Gala</strong>
</p><p>The infamous Mikaelson–Saltzman feud seems to have taken a bit of an unexpected turn: Hope Mikaelson, only child to TriCorp’s CEO Klaus Mikaelson, was spotted flirting with Josette Saltzman, the less-known daughter of SBS Industries’ CEO Alaric Saltzman, at a charity gala last night.</p><p>The Mikaelson–Saltzman feud goes back to 1957, when Mikael Mikaelson publicly announced that he was founding TriCorp as “an alternative to SBS Industries’ low-quality products.” Over the decades, both families have been at the center of many scandals. Just last year, the rival businesses dominated the front pages when it was rumored that TriCorp would sue SBS Industries over copyright infringement. According to an inside source, TriCorp COO Rebekah Mikaelson allegedly called Alaric Saltzman a “punk ass bitch” who “had it coming” —though a TriCorp representative later denied these claims.</p><p>Despite their families’ colorful history, Hope and Josette seemed to enjoy each other’s company last night. An event photographer captured the moment when Hope was, according to another guest, asking Josette to be her muse. How romantic! We would be blushing too, Josette.</p><p>But wait until their fathers hear about this!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This,” Dana points at the article displayed on the screen with a scowl, “is not what we agreed.”</p><p>It’s been two days since the gala, and they are at TriCorp headquarters for what the PR team has deemed an ‘emergency meeting’. A tad dramatic, if you ask Hope. The article is perfectly fine.</p><p>Dana clearly disagrees. “It wasn’t supposed to turn romantic this quickly,” she continues, like a teacher scolding her students, “it was supposed to be <em>organic</em>. We don’t want another Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston disaster in our hands.”</p><p>The irony of Dana calling a (mostly) organic moment inorganic is not lost on Hope. </p><p>“Sorry, Dana,” Josie speaks up from beside her, “we should’ve stuck to the plan.” She’s bouncing her leg up and down, emanating that anxious energy Hope has quickly come to associate with her.</p><p>Hope’s fingers twitch as she resists the urge to place a reassuring hand on Josie’s leg.</p><p>“Care to explain why you didn’t?” Dana glares at Josie, who immediately shrinks in her seat.</p><p>Hope grits her teeth. She doesn’t understand why she feels so protective over Josie, she just <em>does</em>. It comes naturally to Hope —as much as she has tried to remind herself that <em>this is only business</em>, she can’t help but care. A lot. </p><p>“Well, <em>Dana</em>,” making a name sound like an insult is Mikaelson 101, “Josie here was just following my lead. If you want to waste our time interrogating me, be my guest, but I strongly suggest we move on.”</p><p>Hope stares defiantly at Dana. <em>What are you going to do? Fire me?</em></p><p>A (very fake) sweet smile makes its way onto Dana’s face. “Of course, Hope.”</p><p>Hope sees Josie’s shoulders sag in relief out of the corner of her eye and knowing that she was able to help a little fills Hope with an odd sense of satisfaction.</p><p>“As we discussed in our previous meeting, we had planned for your relationship to move more slowly to make it feel more realistic and avoid public scrutiny, but since Hope already,” Dana clears her throat, “made her move, we had to rethink our strategy.”</p><p>The article on the screen changes to a presentation similar to the one in their first meeting.</p><p>
  <strong>Step 2: Public hangout (Amended)</strong>
</p><p>“The second step is very simple,” the ‘even you can’t mess it up’ goes unsaid. “After Hope returns from Spain next week, you two will meet up for a <em>friendly</em> coffee date at the Mystic Grill and we’ll have someone in the team tip the paparazzi off on your location.”</p><p>Dana clasps her hands in front of her body, and Hope thinks she looks about ready to beg for them to <em>please listen</em>.</p><p>“Not romance allowed —flirting and cutesy giggling is fine, but no handholding and most certainly <em>no kissing</em>.”</p><p>The same beautiful pink that adorned Josie’s cheeks at the gala when Hope had flirted with her is back in full force and she suddenly seems to find her hands very interesting. Hope wonders what is making Josie so flustered this time —is it the thought of them holding hands?</p><p>The thought of them kissing?</p><p>Hope bites her lip, imagining what it’ll be like to kiss those pouty lips.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dana,” Josie’s voice snaps Hope out of her fantasies. Damn, it’s really been way too long since she’s gotten laid —as attractive as Josie is, she wouldn’t be daydreaming about kissing her otherwise, she’s sure of it. <em>Get your shit together, Mikaelson</em>. “We’ll stick to the plan this time.”</p><p>“Yeah,” is all Hope adds, nodding.</p><p>Dana doesn’t look too convinced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors close behind Hope and Josie as they step side-by-side into the lobby. This is where they are supposed to part ways; Dana is paranoid about them being seen leaving the building together —apparently it would be “scandalous.”</p><p>Josie turns to face her. “Well, I guess this is goodbye until next week,” she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks at the floor briefly before making eye contact with Hope again. “Have a safe trip to Spain.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hope flashes her a soft smile, “I’ll see you next week, Josie. Take care.”</p><p>“You too. Um, bye Hope,” Josie gives her a shy wave and turns around to leave. They’d agreed she would leave first, and Hope would follow ten minutes after; she didn’t want to piss Dana off again —mostly for Josie’s sake—, so Hope would actually wait the ten damn minutes despite thinking it was a ridiculous exaggeration.</p><p>But then Josie’s walking away…</p><p>One step…</p><p>Two steps…</p><p>Three steps…</p><p>“Josie, wait!” Fuck. Hope’s mouth seems to have a mind of its own around Josie.</p><p>A confused expression crosses Josie’s face as swirls around to face Hope. She doesn’t say anything, just looks at Hope expectantly. The thing is, Hope is not quite sure herself <em>why</em> she stopped Josie from leaving. She has nothing to say to her.</p><p>Yet, deep down, Hope does know why she stopped Josie, has been thinking about it ever since the gala.</p><p><em>We could be friends</em>.</p><p>Hope doesn’t have a lot of friends, has been burnt before by people using her for her celebrity status —it left a bitter taste in her mouth and impenetrable walls around her.</p><p>But Josie… Josie’s <em>different</em>. She’s kind and gentle and somehow doesn’t register as a threat to Hope’s defenses, her walls morphing into nothingness when Josie is near.</p><p>“Do you want to hang out sometime before this Mystic Grill thing?” Hope asks, feeling exposed.</p><p>The confused expression on Josie’s face remains, so Hope quickly explains, “We’re going to be spending so much time together in the coming months, we might as well get something out of this ourselves… So, um, we could try being friends, maybe?”</p><p>The brightness of Josie’s smile causes Hope to take a small step forward, a planet inevitably being drawn into the sun’s orbit.</p><p>“I’d really like that.” Josie’s eyebrows scrunch up slightly, “aren’t you leaving for Spain tomorrow, though?”</p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p>She’s only returning the morning of the meeting, too. Hope really didn’t think this one through. Shit, how embarrassing.</p><p>Josie seems to take pity on her. “I’m free now, if you’re not busy?”</p><p>A second passes. Hope opens her mouth to respond, but Josie doesn’t give her the chance, “I mean, of course you <em>are </em>busy. Sorry, you probably need to pack and work on non-PR-y artsy-model-y stuff and rest. Yes, resting is actually very important before a long fli—”</p><p>“Josie,” as adorable as her rambling is, Hope feels like the brunette might talk herself into a heart attack if she keeps going, “breathe.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Josie whispers, looking down at her fidgeting hands.</p><p>“It’s okay, I <em>am</em> actually free right now,” Hope gives her an encouraging smile, hoping to ease her some of her anxiety. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p><p>They leave together —whoops, sorry Dana—, their arms brushing as they walk to Hope’s car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They end up deciding to go to Hope’s place —going somewhere public would likely lead to someone recognizing Hope and them suffering the full force of Dana’s wrath, which <em>no thank you</em>.</p><p>“Here we are,” Hope says, pushing the door open. She lives in a two-story house on the outskirts of the city. It’s far too big for her, but she had tried living in an apartment and she just couldn’t get used to it.</p><p>(Plus, Hope loves painting in her garden during those warm spring and summer days.)</p><p>“Wow, these are beautiful, Hope.” The walls in the foyer are covered with Hope’s paintings. It’s pretty much the theme throughout her house —she loves displaying her art. “I saw some of your art online, but pictures don’t do your work justice. These are magnificent.”</p><p>Ha, so Josie <em>did </em>Google her after all… again, not that she cares —okay, maybe a teeny tiny part of her cares; it just feels nice to know she wasn’t the only one curious enough to Google her soon-to-be fake girlfriend.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hope says, sincerely, that odd sense of satisfaction she felt at the meeting rushing back into her. “I meant what I said at the gala, you know? Well, I’m not looking for a muse, per se, but I’d love to paint you one day.”</p><p>“M-me?” Hope knows exactly what oils she would mix to create the pink hue that Josie’s cheeks take. She seems to blush a lot around Hope, but she doesn’t think it has anything to do with <em>her</em> —it’s just Josie’s spooked deer nature.</p><p>God, does Josie look beautiful when she blushes, though.</p><p>“Yeah, you,” and because Hope seems to have zero impulse control around Josie and her mouth is a fucking traitor, she adds “you’re beautiful.”</p><p>
  <em>Smooth, Mikaelson. Real smooth.</em>
</p><p>“Um, thanks?” Josie’s blush takes on a stronger color and Hope immediately forgets her slip of tongue, her brain focusing on mentally painting Josie instead.</p><p>Her hands itch to grab a paint brush, suddenly struck by so much inspiration and desire to paint, and wow, Hope needs to snap the fuck out of it. She can’t just drag Josie to her art studio and ask her to sit still for hours —that is most certainly not what she meant by ‘hanging out’.</p><p>“Would you like to see more paintings?” The way Josie enthusiastically nods, her blush slightly fading, convinces Hope she made the right decision by asking her to become friends.</p><p>And, hey, maybe when they get closer she can convince Josie to actually let Hope paint her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>@HopeMikaelson:</strong> I think I made a friend today :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading and for all the great comments you leave &lt;3 I'm on Twitter @swishoflight if you want to come talk to me there as well :)</p><p>I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. Next chapter: Josie's POV of the continuation of the hang out at Hope's place... and they were not as sneaky at not being seen together as they thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if this requires a warning but better safe than sorry: There's a panic attack in the second half of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>More heat rushes to Josie’s cheeks. It’s gotten to the point where she wouldn’t be surprised if they could use them to fry an egg.</p>
<p>How did they even get from Josie complimenting Hope’s paintings to Hope complimenting <em>her</em>?</p>
<p>“Um, thanks?” Josie doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but she’s still reeling from Hope’s unexpected compliment.</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>.</p>
<p>Was… was Hope flirting with her again?</p>
<p><em>“Maybe she likes you.”</em> Lizzie’s teasing words from the day after the gala jump to the forefront of Josie’s mind, her heart beating violently. But, no, that can’t be right. Hope doesn’t like her; they’ve only known each other for like a week and a half.</p>
<p>Sure, Josie might have a small (tiny, really) crush on Hope, but that’s <em>different</em>. Who wouldn’t have a crush on Hope Mikaelson?</p>
<p>“Would you like to see more paintings?” Hope’s question pulls Josie back to the present moment. She nods enthusiastically—she might have a small crush on Hope, but she is positively in love with Hope’s art.</p>
<p>Hope leads Josie further into the house, giving her a mini tour of the ground floor and showing her all the paintings displayed there. There’s a lot of them—like <em>a lot</em>—and Hope makes sure to tell her a bit about each piece.</p>
<p>Josie finds herself relaxing more and more the longer the tour goes on. The art is splendid—and Josie tells Hope as much—, but seeing Hope in her element is even more captivating. Her eyes are sparkling, hands moving excitedly as she talks, the corner of her lips upturned.</p>
<p>Josie finds herself swooning.</p>
<p>“And that concludes the Hope Mikaelson museum tour,” Hope says as they re-enter the living room. “Feel free to sit, Josie,” she gestures towards her pristine white couches.</p>
<p>Josie sits and Hope offers her something to eat or drink, which she politely declines. She’s starting to feel nervous again now that Hope’s attention is back on her instead of the paintings.</p>
<p>It takes Josie a while to get comfortable around people, but she can do this. She can be friends with Hope.</p>
<p>(She <em>wants</em> to be friends with Hope.)</p>
<p>Then Hope sits down next to her, their thighs virtually touching, and Josie almost jumps. She resists the urge to pout at her own behavior—she’s acting like a schoolgirl with a crush and it’s <em>pathetic</em>.</p>
<p>“Why did you do it?” The words are out of her mouth before she can even consider stopping them. <em>Fuck</em>. Sure, the question has been on her mind since the gala, but she had <em>not</em> been planning to voice it anytime soon.</p>
<p>Or, you know, <em>ever</em>.</p>
<p>Hope blinks, clearly confused. She tilts her head, frowning slightly. “Do what?”</p>
<p>Become an artist. Agree to this arrangement. Josie wants to say <em>anything</em> except for what’s really on her mind, but it seems like her curiosity has reached its breaking point. She hesitates for a second longer before finally blurting it out. “Flirt with me. At the gala.”</p>
<p>Hope bites her lip (<em>not</em> helping, especially since Josie’s brain seems to have taken Dana’s ‘no kissing’ warning as ‘yes kissing!’) and looks down at her hands for a couple of seconds before making eye contact with Josie again.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Hope says after a pause, the faintest blush covering her cheeks, “I was just really bored.”</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> That makes perfect sense, actually—in fact, she had told Lizzie something similar when her sister had suggested that maybe Hope liked her. Of course Hope isn’t interested in her, that’d be ridiculous. She’s <em>Hope Mikaelson</em>, and Josie is… well, she’s just Josie.</p>
<p><em>It’s only a silly crush</em>, Josie tells herself, trying to ignore the cold disappointment swelling in her chest. <em>It will fade away in no time.</em></p>
<p>“It’s okay, it was a pretty boring event,” if her smile is strained, it’s only because it has been a long day. Meetings with Dana are emotionally exhausting. “But you must be excited about your Spain trip! What are you looking forward to the most?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Josie wakes up to the constant buzzing of her phone. She thinks it’s her alarm at first, but when she groggily reaches for her phone to snooze it and get a few extra minutes of sleep, she realizes it’s way too early for her alarm to be going off.</p>
<p>She tries to blink the heaviness of sleep away, the phone still buzzing in her hands. Notifications. Josie’s heart drops like an elevator whose cables have suddenly snapped, waking her up more effectively than any alarm ever could.</p>
<p>Her phone is blowing up with notifications. She <em>never</em> gets these many messages. Anxiety takes ahold of Josie, squeezing her heart in its unyielding hands.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lizzie (9:03 AM) I know you’re probably sleeping, but I wanted you to hear this from me and not that bitch Dana</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lizzie (9:03 AM) Your trip to Mikaelson’s house did not go unnoticed: [Link to article]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lizzie (9:04 AM) Call me if you need to talk. I’m on set, but I have about two hours while they set the next scene up</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lizzie (9:07 AM) Jo? I love you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lizzie (9:07 AM) My offer to murder dad still stands</strong>
</p>
<p>This is bad. This is <em>really</em> bad. Josie’s hands are shaking so much that her finger keeps missing the article link.</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath through her nose and exhales through her mouth, then manages to open the article at last.</p>
<p>She wishes she hadn’t.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>October 20, 2020 | 8:47 AM</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frenemies or Star-Crossed Lovers? Josette Saltzman Spotted Leaving Hope Mikaelson’s Los Angeles Home</strong>
</p>
<p>TriCorp CEO Klaus Mikaelson and SBS Industries CEO Alaric Saltzman might have been feuding for decades, but it seems like their daughters are taking a different approach! Paparazzi caught Josette Saltzman leaving model and artist Hope Mikaelson’s Los Angeles home late last night. This comes just on the heels of the couple getting caught flirting at a charity gala (more on that <a href="#section0004">here</a>).</p>
<p>Though we were heartbroken when Hope’s relationship with Landon Kirby—lead singer of The Mud Golems—came to an end back in March, we have to admit we are loving this star-crossed lovers vibe Hope and Josette have going on. Plus, don’t they look absolutely adorable together?</p>
<p>Later that night, Hope took to Twitter to express that she thought she had “made a new friend” that day. While she could be referring to Josette, we think there’s something more going on between the two of them. What do you think: Are the two of them frenemies or should we be coming up with ship names?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, no.</em>
</p>
<p>Josie succeeds in pressing the button to video chat with Lizzie a second before an unexpected wave of dizziness hits her. Her grip on the phone loosens and it slips out of her hand, landing face-down on the bed with a soft thud.</p>
<p>She pushes her pillows to the ground, laying her head directly on the mattress, desperately needing to be as horizontal as possible now that the light-headedness has thrown her sense of balance off.</p>
<p>“Josie?” She can barely hear her sister’s voice over the ringing in her ears. “Are you there?”</p>
<p>“Lizzie.” <em>I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe</em>. “I can’t…” Breathe. The word is stuck in her throat. Lizzie, however, seems to understand exactly what Josie needs without her having to voice it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jo,” though it still sounds distant to Josie, her sister’s voice is comforting, and she holds onto the sound like a lifeline. “We’re going to breathe together now, okay?”</p>
<p>“’kay.”</p>
<p>“Inhale,” Josie can hear her twin’s exaggerated breathing through the phone and tries to match it. She manages a short, shallow inhale. “Exhale through your mouth. That’s it, Josie, you’re doing amazing.”</p>
<p>They repeat the process for a couple of minutes until Josie feels her heart slow down and her breathing return to normal. “Thanks, Liz,” she grabs her phone, her hands still shaking slightly, “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Lizzie’s concerned gaze meets Josie’s tired one. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I…” Where does she even start? “Um, I didn’t realize the paparazzi were… I knew we would have to put on a show in front of people, but I didn’t fully realize this <em>thing</em> would follow me outside Dana’s puppet show.” Josie suddenly feels like crying. “Hope and I hanging out yesterday was genuine, it was <em>ours</em>, and now it’s out there for the whole world to see and dissect. Is this what it’s going to be like from now on?”</p>
<p>Josie takes a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. “I guess I panicked because the article made me feel exposed, like my privacy wasn’t mine anymore. Plus, Dana’s going to freak when she finds out and she’s really, <em>really</em> scary.” She adds the last part for a bit of levity, but the truth is Dana <em>does</em> scare the crap out of her.</p>
<p>“I mean, I could make dad’s murder a 2-for-1 kinda deal, throw Dana in there as a freebie,” Lizzie jokes, knowing it’ll help Josie relax. “In all seriousness, though, it’s not too late to put an end to this shit,” she says, not for the first time. “Please let me talk to dad. His fucking company can go bankrupt for all I care. <em>You</em> are what matters, Jo.”</p>
<p>A rush of love and gratitude for her twin fills her. Josie’s tempted to accept her offer, to say ‘to hell with all this’ and pretend the last two weeks of her life never happened, but… Her dad’s disappointed face flashes across her mind and she <em>can’t</em>.</p>
<p>She’s already disappointed him enough.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Lizzie opens her mouth to argue, but Josie doesn’t let her. “I’m drained, so I’m just going to call it a day.”</p>
<p>“It’s 9:30 in the morning.”</p>
<p>“… Right. I meant I’m going to sleep for a few more hours. You know how exhausted I get after a panic attack,” Josie can see the concern and hesitation in her sister’s eyes. “We can talk about this in more detail later, I promise.”</p>
<p>Lizzie considers this before giving her a stiff nod. “Fine. But I hope you know I won’t be forgetting about this.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Josie gives her a weak smile. “Thank you for everything, Lizzie. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Jo.”</p>
<p>Josie ends the call. She’s thankful for everything her sister does, but she wasn’t lying when she said she was exhausted.</p>
<p>She sets her phone to ‘Do not disturb’ and is about to put it away—ready to bury herself in her sheets and forget she ever read that article—when a recent notification catches her eye. Well, more like the bolded name of the person in the notification.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hope (9:12 AM) Hi Josie. Just saw the article. So sorry, it didn’t even cross my mind that there could be paparazzi outside my home, though the pieces of shit have photographed me there before. I’m calling Dana now. Don’t worry, you won’t have to deal with her</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hope (9:27 AM) Just got off the phone with Dana. She threw a bit of a temper tantrum… It was a little funny, ngl. Anyway, I explicitly told her to leave you the fuck alone until I’m back, so please let me know if she tries anything. See you next week :)</strong>
</p>
<p>A comforting warmth blooms in Josie’s chest. It’s nice to have someone besides Lizzie looking out for her.</p>
<p>She can do this, she decides then.</p>
<p>After sending Hope a quick text back, Josie drifts off to sleep.</p>
<p>(She dreams of colors; pink lips calling her ‘beautiful’, vibrant blue eyes watching over her and red hair sprawled out on a pillow next to hers.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading, and leaving kudos and comments! Really appreciate all your support :) You can always come talk to me on Twitter as well @swishoflight.</p>
<p>Just a note: Josie's anxiety and panic attack is loosely based on my own personal experience with GAD, so I hope I'm making it justice.</p>
<p>Also, I say this every chapter, but apologies if this chapter was boring. I'm never 100% satisfied with my work, but I don't want to leave you waiting for 84 years either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to post, but I really struggled with this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Josette, did you only agree to do this so you could embarrass me?”</p>
<p>Josie shakes her head and looks down at her shoes, unable to maintain eye contact with her dad. Anger and guilt rage inside her. The guilt overpowers the anger in the end; it always does.</p>
<p>Guilt over being a disappointment, guilt over not being good enough.</p>
<p>(Guilt over being unable to complete even a stupid favor for her dad.)</p>
<p>“The Mikaelsons will be here soon. Do <em>not</em> embarrass me in front of them,” her dad huffs, entering the board room.</p>
<p>They’re back at SBS Industries for <em>yet another</em> emergency meeting. The PR team must be pissed at them. Today was the day Hope and Josie were supposed to have their fake date at the Mystic Grill, but that’s been pushed back (or cancelled, for all Josie knows) because of the article.</p>
<p>(Her heart beats faster even thinking about it.)</p>
<p>Josie follows her dad into the boardroom and notices they’re the only two who have arrived thus far.</p>
<p>Despite everything, she’s looking forward to seeing Hope again. They’ve been texting over the past week while Hope was in Spain and it’s been… nice. Hope seems to effortlessly get her somehow.</p>
<p>Josie’s not, however, looking forward to seeing Dana. Hope must have done a number on the PR specialist, because Dana hasn’t even attempted to contact her this past week.</p>
<p>(She’s beyond grateful for Hope, but she’s also terrified Dana’s head will explode the second she lays eyes on Josie.)</p>
<p>A couple of minutes of awkward silence go by—Josie knows better than to attempt having a conversation with her dad when he’s in a mood—before the door opens and Hope walks through it.</p>
<p>Josie’s breath catches; Hope’s beauty never ceases to amaze her.</p>
<p>(And it’s not fair, really, how put-together she looks after having just gotten off a 14-hour flight… Josie doesn’t even look that put-together on her best days.)</p>
<p>Klaus Mikaelson, whom she recognizes from some of Hope’s Instagram pictures, enters the room after her and Josie has to resist the urge to flee.</p>
<p>His presence is intimidating.</p>
<p>Whether it’s because of the horror stories Alaric has told about him and his siblings or because she has a (small!) crush on his daughter, Josie doesn’t know. Not that it matters—her anxiety doesn’t care about the reason, it just wants her to <em>leave</em>.</p>
<p>A hand brushing against hers causes a wave of calmness to slowly travel across Josie’s body. She blinks and realizes that Hope is now standing in front of her, a dazzling smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hi Josie.”</p>
<p>“Hi Hope.” <em>I missed you</em>. She almost says it out loud, but she thinks better of it (<em>it’s too soon, it’s too soon, it’s too soon</em>), so instead she adds: “How was your trip?”</p>
<p>“Well, you already heard about most of it,” Hope’s smile never falters, “but my last day was really nice. I got to visit the Museo del Prado again, which was the perfect way to end my trip.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any pictures? I loved the other ones you sent me.” Hope, she had come to find out during the past week, was a very visual texter. She loved to include photos of her day with every other message she sent. And while she had sent Josie some stunning photos of Spanish streets, art and cuisine, Josie’s favorite of the bunch was a simple selfie Hope had sent her along with a ‘Good night!’ text.</p>
<p>(If Josie had smiled like an idiot at her screen for a solid two minutes when she received the selfie, no one but her and her teddy bear has to know.)</p>
<p>Just then, Josie makes the mistake of looking over Hope’s shoulder. She doesn’t hear what Hope says in response to her question, her gaze and attention now focused on the two men having what looked like a polite conversation near the entrance of the boardroom.</p>
<p><em>“The Mikaelsons will be here soon. Do</em> not<em> embarrass me in front of them.”</em></p>
<p>Should she go introduce herself to Mr. Mikaelson?</p>
<p>Josie takes a second to figure out what Alaric would consider ruder: His daughter interrupting a conversation with his business partner and (former?) rival, or his daughter taking too long to introduce herself, seemingly ignoring said business partner altogether?</p>
<p>Hope’s hand brushes against hers again and Josie’s attention snaps back to her. Hope’s studying her with an unreadable expression. “Sorry,” she murmurs, ashamed of herself for having so blatantly ignored Hope.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Hope sounds genuine, so Josie lets her shoulders sag in relief. She swears the other woman is a saint. “Let’s go say hi.”</p>
<p>They are about to start making their way to Klaus and Alaric when the door swings open again and a man Josie doesn’t recognize struts into the room. Josie wonders if he just came from a funeral, his all-black outfit a stark contrast to his pale skin.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ted, glad you could join us,” Klaus says, putting a firm hand on the newcomer’s shoulder. Alaric also gives whoever this Ted person is a warm welcome and Josie’s confused. Hope doesn’t seem to be faring much better, her eyes darting between Klaus and Ted as if trying to figure out what his role in all of this is.</p>
<p>Klaus must sense the confusion coming from their side of the room, because he’s quick to introduce the man. “Girls, this is Mr. Ted Robertson, Dana’s replacement.”</p>
<p><em>Dana’s replacement?</em> Shit. Had they gotten Dana fired? Josie fidgets with her hands, suddenly feeling guilty all over again. Sure, the woman wasn’t nice, but she didn’t deserve to lose her job because they couldn’t follow some simple instructions…</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mikaelson, Miss Saltzman,” Ted says and they respond in kind. Then, as if reading Josie’s mind, he adds: “Don’t worry about Miss Lilien, she’s still on the team, just on a more… behind-the-scenes capacity.”</p>
<p>Great, so they got Dana demoted. Josie’s not sure she’ll live to see another day—Dana has her address, after all.</p>
<p>Ted claps his hands together, snapping Josie out of her morbid thoughts. “Let’s get started! We don’t have time to lose.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the opportunity to introduce herself to Mr. Mikaelson has passed. Josie knows her dad’s going to be pissed because not having the basic manners to greet Hope’s dad definitely falls under his criteria of ‘embarrassing him’ in front of the Mikaelsons.</p>
<p>Everyone goes to take a seat around the long table, except for Ted, who goes to the front, pulling a whiteboard from the back of the room along with him.</p>
<p>Josie’s surprised when Hope walks with her to the left side of the table instead of following Klaus, who takes a seat on the right. Hope chooses to sit in front of Josie, almost as if shielding her from Ted and whatever crazy plans he’s come up with.</p>
<p>“Klaus, Alaric, I’m glad you called me when you did,” Ted starts. “The situation does seem to have gotten a bit out of control, but it’s nothing the Necromancer can’t handle.”</p>
<p>“The Necromancer?” Josie’s grateful Hope voiced the question she had in mind because <em>what the hell</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s how I’m known in the PR industry,” Ted’s face lights up, clearly excited to be talking about this, “because I bring celebrities’ careers back from the dead.” He does an exaggerated gesture with his arms, as if he were rising something from the ground.</p>
<p>Josie wouldn’t be surprised if they were to find out the man moonlights as an actor.</p>
<p>“But back to the situation at hand…” Ted uncaps a blue marker and writes something on the whiteboard, underlining it twice.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Retaking control of the narrative</strong>
</p>
<p>“Right now, the media is saying whatever <em>they</em> want to say. For this relationship to work in our favor, we need to manipulate the media to tell the stories <em>we</em> want them to tell. So…” He draws two diagonal lines coming out of the title and starts writing underneath them. When Josie reads what he wrote under the first line, her heart sinks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Public kissing</strong>
</p>
<p>Josie knew she’d have to kiss Hope eventually, but with all of Dana’s ‘organic’ talk, she figured she would have more time to prepare herself.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>This is bad, this is <em>really</em> bad. She doesn’t think she can kiss Hope in public without freaking out and making a complete fool out of herself and blowing this up for everyone.</p>
<p>(Josie wishes she could see how Hope is reacting to this, but all she can see is the back of her head.)</p>
<p>“First of all, we need you to be photographed kissing to stop the speculation regarding the nature of your relationship,” Ted’s explains, unaware that his words are sending Josie’s brain into overdrive. “Miss Lilien expressed some concerns about this not being <em>organic</em> enough, but I can sense the chemistry between you two and I believe you’ll easily fool the media and the public.”</p>
<p><em>Hope</em> will easily fool the media and the public. Hope, who’s used to having her whole life on display. Hope, who used to be in a very public relationship.</p>
<p>Josie knows, without a doubt, that if her first kiss with Hope is in public, in front of cameras, she <em>will</em> fuck this up.</p>
<p>But what is she supposed to do? Ask Hope to kiss her in private to <em>prepare</em>?</p>
<p>(It’s not that Josie thinks Hope would say ‘no’—in fact, quite the opposite—, but the embarrassment and humiliation of having to ask to ‘prepare’ would be too much.)</p>
<p>As if sensing her distress, Hope turns her chair around slightly and offers her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>It does nothing to calm Josie’s nerves.</p>
<p>“Picture this,” more wild hand gestures from Ted, “first, you go on a romantic dinner to one of Freya Mikaelson’s restaurants. We need to schedule with her to ensure she’s there to be pictured giving Josie a warm welcome hug and kick-start our ‘Mikaelsons and Saltzmans can get along’ narrative for the merger. Then, you go on a nice stroll along the beach and share a kiss.”</p>
<p>Ted tops it all off with a ‘ta-da!’ gesture. Josie wishes she could share his enthusiasm, but all she can picture is a disastrous night in the making.</p>
<p>Is it too late to ask for Dana to come back?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that wasn't too bad... Next chapter should be more fun! What do you think Josie will do? Will she ask Hope for a kiss in private or will their public kiss be their first kiss?</p>
<p>As always, thanks for reading and for all the kudos and comments. Feel free to come talk to me on Twitter as well: @swishoflight :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First update of 2021! So sorry for the delay, I promise I haven't abandoned this fic. A massive thank you to my friend @hosiecIown, who helped me get through my writer's block. This chapter would be nowhere near finished without her, so make sure to thank her if you enjoy it (or to yell at her if it's crap!).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the meeting goes more or less as expected.</p><p>(It would have taken Ted telling them they’d have to get married to “symbolically merge their families as well as their companies” or some bullshit like that to outdo finding out she’d have to kiss Hope so soon.)</p><p>The second part of Ted’s plan consists simply on relying more heavily on social media. He writes as much on the whiteboard, under the second diagonal line he’d drawn.</p><p>
  <strong>Social media</strong>
</p><p>“Miss Saltzman, my team has taken the liberty of creating the necessary social media profiles for you,” Ted adds after he’s finished explaining the importance of social media in driving the narrative they want. “Miss Lilien mentioned you’re not really familiar with the different platforms, but don’t worry, my team will run the accounts for you.”</p><p>“No, they won’t.”</p><p>All eyes in the room turn to Hope and Josie’s breath catches in her throat, almost choking her. “Or if they do, and that’s Josie’s decision, she will get final approval of whatever’s posted there.”</p><p>The gazes shift to Josie and though her heart feels like it might pop out of her chest at any moment, she can’t help but pause and marvel at how easily Hope gets her.</p><p>(She also can’t help but wonder why someone she met only a few weeks ago is fighting for her interests while her own father—who knows exactly why this is all so difficult for her—remains a passive bystander.)</p><p>Of course Josie wants some control over what’s said in her name—she might not like social media, but if she <em>has</em> to have an online presence, she’d rather it be somewhat genuine or at least something she’s not embarrassed of.</p><p>“I…” Hope’s hand is suddenly on her knee, giving her a reassuring squeeze. The quick touch inspires a small burst of courage in Josie. “I’d like to review any content before it’s posted, please.”</p><p>Working with Klaus must have taught Ted never to fight a Mikaelson because he doesn’t even try to protest. “Whatever you feel most comfortable with, Miss Saltzman.”</p><p>Hope’s posture relaxes at his words and Josie is once again left to wonder why her wellbeing matters so much to her new friend.</p><p>(Though Mr. Mikaelson doesn’t say anything throughout the exchange, Josie can feel him eyeing her curiously for the rest of the meeting, probably wondering what such an unremarkable person did to earn his daughter’s protection.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As expected, her dad had not been happy with her. After they’d parted ways with Ted and the Mikaelsons, he had gone on and on about how humiliating Josie’s behavior in the meeting had been. Especially for allowing Hope to stand up for her instead of getting things done herself, like a true Saltzman would.</p><p>“You looked weak in front of the Mikaelsons, and that made <em>me</em> look weak.”</p><p>It’s been three days since the meeting—and three days closer to her big public date with Hope, her brain unhelpfully supplies—and her dad’s words are still bouncing around in her head.</p><p>Josie’s mad at him.</p><p>No.</p><p>She <em>wants</em> to be mad at him, but the feeling easily morphs into that oh-so-familiar sense of guilt and soon she’s beating herself up over how she’d acted in the meeting. She has to make it right no matter what, meaning her fake date with Hope has to go off without a hitch; she doesn’t think she can take disappointing or pissing her dad off again.</p><p>“Fuck dad and his stupid-ass company,” a voice that sounds unsurprisingly like Lizzie’s rings in her ears, but Josie forces herself to push it aside and concentrate on the matter at hand.</p><p>She has to ask Hope to prepare for their public kiss. There’s no other way.</p><p>God, how humiliating. Her pulse jumps and knots form in her stomach at the mere thought of asking Hope for this kind of help, but unfortunately Josie can’t think of a better solution to maximize the chances of their PR-planned adventures going smoothly.</p><p>(But hey, at least it’s not as humiliating as embarrassing herself in front of Hope <em>and</em> the paparazzi <em>and</em> pretty much the rest of the world, so at least there’s that?)</p><p>Before she can lose her courage, Josie texts Hope asking if she’d like to come over to her place sometime that week (“to hang out,” is what she tells her, not willing to touch the topic of kissing until absolutely necessary.)</p><p><strong>Hope (4:03 PM)</strong> I have a shoot tomorrow but can do anytime the day after… lmk if that works for you xx</p><p>Josie blushes. <em>Of course</em> Hope would choose today of all days to start signing her texts with kisses, the universe hates her <em>that</em> much. And if harmless pixels have this effect on her, she’s not sure how she’s going to keep it together during their… um, <em>practices</em> and especially during the date itself.</p><p>May the Lord have mercy on her pansexual mess of a soul because Hope Mikaelson certainly won’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, is everything okay?”</p><p>Hope’s worried gaze catches her own. They’re sitting in the living room of Josie’s apartment, in separate couches, <em>thank God</em>, or Josie’s overdriven brain would probably have short-circuited by now. She needs the physical distance from Hope, aware that even the slightest touch from the other woman could (and most likely would) wreak havoc on her already frail nervous system.</p><p>Even with the added distance between them, Josie has been all fidgety and jumpy ever since they sat down. Ever since Hope got here, really.</p><p>But Josie can do this. Piece of cake, she just has to remain calm and—</p><p>“We should kiss,” oh <em>crap</em>. She said that out loud. Shit. No, no, no, <em>no</em>, “That didn’t… I mean, could we like, um, practice our kiss? For the date, <em>obviously</em>, it’s not like I want to kiss y— Not that you aren’t attractive!” God, she’s just making this worse, “You’re really, <em>really</em> hot and all, but we’re just friends and friends don’t ask each other for kisses, and—”</p><p>“Josie,” Hope’s gentle voice puts a merciful end to her rant, “breathe. It’s just me.” She then gives her an encouraging smile, which helps Josie calm down a bit (though her racing heart doesn’t seem to get the message).</p><p>
  <em>It’s just Hope.</em>
</p><p>Josie takes a deep breath. “Sorry… What I was trying to say is, I’m really nervous about our date. Freaking out, actually. I don’t want to mess this up for our families and you’ve probably noticed by now how easily rattled I get, so the idea of having to kiss you in front of paparazzi for the entire world to see is… a lot.”</p><p>Hope considers this for a few seconds, nodding to herself, before walking over and sitting down next to her. Despite seeing it happen, Josie almost jumps out of her skin when she feels the couch dip next to her.</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Hope says when their eyes meet. “I’ve been in the public eye for most of my life and it still terrifies me. Plus, paparazzi are scum,” she sighs, “I wish this plan didn’t include their involvement, but there’s not much we can do on that front.”</p><p>There’s suddenly a weight—a <em>warmth</em>—on top of Josie’s clammy hand as Hope rests her own there, giving it a gentle squeeze. “But I’ll do everything in my power to make this situation as comfortable as possible for you, Josie. Consider your wellbeing my number one priority.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>And just like that, with Hope’s words hanging between them, Josie’s façade shatters. She cannot longer lie to herself: she doesn’t have a small crush on Hope…</p><p>She’s slowly starting to fall for her.</p><p>“Thank you, Hope,” Josie flips her hand over, palm up, and intertwines their fingers.</p><p>It feels so right.</p><p>(She’s so fucked.)</p><p>“Of course,” Hope brushes her thumb over hers, “and we can definitely, uh, how did you put it? ‘Practice our kiss,’ yeah. We can even act all couple-y when we’re hanging out by ourselves if that’d help you feel more at ease in front of the cameras.”</p><p>Josie gulps. That’s a brilliant idea on Hope’s part, it will absolutely help her <em>not</em> to mess this up when they’re in public, except… this is how she ends up heartbroken. Josie knows herself; she knows that if they act like a couple even when they’re behind closed doors, her feelings for Hope will continue to grow. They will grow, and she’ll get used to having Hope around as a <em>girlfriend</em>, only for it all to be taken away once this stunt they’re pulling is over.</p><p>She should protect her heart, say yes only to the kissing, but…</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, Josette, did you only agree to do this so you could embarrass me?”</em>
</p><p>Her dad’s anger and all those years of being treated as a disappointment rush to the forefront of her mind and spark an unwavering determination within her. She has to do this—to hell with heartbreak.</p><p>“That sounds perfect, thanks again for doing this,” Josie hesitates before adding, “babe.” The pet name feels weird, but it’s her way of accepting Hope’s proposal, of showing her she’s okay with the shift in their dynamic.</p><p>They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, neither of them blinking, and then burst out laughing, the absurdity and slight awkwardness of the situation finally catching up to them.</p><p>(Josie remembers seeing a photo of Hope laughing all those weeks ago, when she was first researching her fake girlfriend-to-be. She remembers thinking how beautiful Hope looked in it.</p><p>It’s <em>nothing</em> compared to the real thing, Josie realizes, almost in awe.</p><p>The Hope Mikaelson sitting next to her, hair in a messy bun and eyes closed as she laughs freely, is a vision.)</p><p>The laughter dies down as quicky as it had started, leaving them to look at each other in silence again. Hope is biting her lip, seemingly deep in thought, and it takes everything in Josie’s power not to lower her gaze and just <em>stare</em>.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Josie draws in a sharp breath, letting Hope’s question sink in. Sure, she had been the one who proposed to practice kissing or whatever, but she can’t wrap her head around the fact that it’s happening <em>now</em>.</p><p>(Or at all.)</p><p>“Y-yes.” It’s only when Hope disentangles her fingers from Josie’s to cup her face that she realizes they’ve been holding hands this whole time.</p><p>Everything stills inside her as Hope closes the distance between them, almost as if Josie’s entire body was holding its breath in anticipation. When they’re close enough for their noses to brush, their lips mere centimeters apart, Hope stops, allowing Josie to take control.</p><p>For once in her life, Josie doesn’t hesitate.</p><p>The moment their lips touch, everything inside Josie roars back to life.</p><p>Her heart jumps in joy when Hope’s mouth begins moving against hers, the butterflies in her stomach joining in soon after as Josie tastes the vanilla on Hope’s lips.</p><p>Her skin tingles when Hope places her other hand on her waist and draws her closer, warmth seeping through the material of her shirt.</p><p>Her lungs shudder, begging for air, as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, the world around them a distant memory.</p><p>When they finally part, Hope gives Josie’s lips one last peck before fully backing away from her.</p><p><em>Wow</em>.</p><p>“If you kiss me like that in front of the cameras, everyone will definitely buy our story,” Hope says, a playful sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>Right. The cameras. The spell their kiss had put Josie under suddenly lifts, and her stomach drops as she remembers exactly <em>why</em> they’re doing this.</p><p>Her stomach drops even further as she takes in how unaffected Hope appears to be by their kiss, a stark contrast to her own heavy breathing, blushed cheeks and raging chaos within.</p><p><em>It’s supposed to be fake, </em>of course<em> she’s unaffected, you absolute idiot.</em></p><p>“Yeah, they’ll definitely buy it,” Josie puts on her best smile… at least that she can fake without fucking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They kissed (yay!), but Josie's sad (boo!).</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait :) As always, you can come talk to me on Twitter @swishoflight. Thanks for all the comments and kudos you leave, they always make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>